1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating devices and more particularly pertains to a new seating device that provides a user with a convenient accessory to provide convenience and comfort for bank or shore fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,741 describes a tailgate table and chairs that can be mounted to a trailer hitch to be used during tailgate parties. Another type tailgate device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,976 describing a fishing rod holder securable to the bumper of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,676 describes an auxiliary sport fishing chair for mounting in a boat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that enables a fisherman to fish conveniently and comfortably from shore.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a vehicle hitch mounted adjustable seat assembly fishing rod and drink holder apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new seating device that would eliminate the need for a user to carry a variety of fishing gear to a particular spot, thereby saving time and effort.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new seating device that would allow the elderly to fish their favorite spots without having to climb steep or rocky banks.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a device for releasably mounting to a vehicle trailer hitch. The device includes an elongated member having a first end and a second end. The first end is removably extendable into the trailer hitch. The elongated member has a perpendicular bend therein such that the second end extends upwardly when the first end is inserted into the hitch. A chair assembly is removably attachable to the second end of the elongated member. A footrest assembly is releasably attachable to the elongated member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.